The Sentry
Summary Empowered by the enigmatic Professor's secret formula, high school student Robert Reynolds became a superhuman. After trouncing the school bully who had tormented him, Reynolds sewed together a costume and made his debut as the heroic Sentry. One of very few super heroes active during the years just prior to the Fantastic Four's emergence, Sentry gained new importance when the new wave of heroes rose to prominence. Almost instantly deducing Spider-Man's secret identity, Sentry became a role model for the young hero, as well as an ally to the X-Men, an equal to Reed Richards and a friend to the outcast Hulk. The Sentry even battled Dr. Doom alongside the Fantastic Four and defeated his greatest enemy, the General, with the X-Men's aid. During this period, the Sentry married the love of his life, Lindy, and took the young Scout as his sidekick; but the arrival of the Void, a shadowy monster that exploited its enemy's greatest fears, ended the Sentry's charmed life. The Void nearly killed Scout, drove Hulk into a rampage, and murdered over one million people in Manhattan. Discovering that the Void had been the dark aspect of his own powers, the Sentry teamed with Reed Richards and Dr. Strange to create a system which made Earth's entire population, themselves included, forget all about the Sentry. With the Sentry inactive and forgotten, the Void vanished. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Robert Reynolds, The Sentry, The Void Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 30's or 40's Classification: Mutated Human, Angel of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic, Shown to be superior to Molecule Man, who sees atoms as "big and clunky" and can alter the base information of reality), Enhanced Senses (Can see particles and hear a butterfly sneezing in africa), Flight, Invulnerability, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Healing, Resurrection (Of himself and others), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Regenerated from being totally destroyed), Power Bestowal (Can empower others), Transmutation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Can make giant tentacles appear on the sky and make creatures out of sand, Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense auras, as well as detecting targets that are in other universes), Forcefield, Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls), dimensional travel, can survive in outer space, doesn't need sleep/air/food/water, his body's atoms are an instant ahead of the current timeline (and their nature was unknown to Molecule Man relative to all the molecules that he had experienced), Memory Manipulation (Erased memories about him on a planetary scale, and also affected characters who were on the moon, Stated to have the powers to remove an event from the history books), Mind Manipulation (The Void can attack the opponent's mind directly), Empathy Manipulation (Uses his powers to calm down the Hulk), Energy Absorption (Can draw energy from anywhere and everywhere), Attack Reflection (Can send the attack back with a wave of his hand), Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Creates a storm), Partial Intangibility (His intangible attacks can bypass shields), Slight Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Robert Reynolds starts to remember about The Sentry even after his memories were erased), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Doctor Strange trying to invade his mind, Emma Frost and Charles Xavier need to combine their efforts to invade Sentry's mind, Whoever invades his mind will be attacked by the Void), Immunity to diseases, Life Creation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Has the power of a million exploding suns, Curbstomps the Avengers, X-Men, Inhumans, Fantastic Four and S.H.I.E.L.D, all at once, Fights all of the Avengers and kills Loki, Stated to be able to kill all of the Avengers, Casually break Doctor Doom's forcefield using one hand, Was stated to have fought Galactus, which was confirmed by his official bio, Fought World War Hulk, Beats up the Super Skrull, Defeats Thor, Fought Ultron) | Universe level+ (Managed to stalemate Galactus to a standstill, Is said to have enough power to take out a Celestial) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Operates in milliseconds, Superior to the likes of Thor, Hulk and Iron Man, Was stated to have fought Galactus, which was confirmed by his official bio. Often shown flying at many times the speed of light and crossing interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Stellar+ Striking Strength: Class XPJ (Has the power of a million exploding suns) | Universal+ (Can stalemate Galactus to a standstill and has enough power to rival that of a celestial) Durability: Solar System level (Fought and defeated the Void all by himself multiple times) | Universe level+ (Can survive hits from Galactus and should be on par with a Celestial) Stamina: Limitless, before realizing the nature of his powers and when not unleashing his full power he only lost his superpowered state after an extended brawl against World War Hulk while also expending enough energy for Hulk to reverse into his human Bruce Banner form despite his anger, the current Sentry can keep fighting with no power loss even after having his body destroyed multiple times Range: Planetary ((Erased memories about him on a planetary scale, and also affected characters who were on the moon) Standard Equipment: CLOC sentient computer system that feeds him information from all over the world and prioritizes what emergencies he should handle. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Rated 5 in intelligence, which should place him above Peter Parker but below Tony Stark) Weaknesses: Limited hand-to-hand combat skills. He is mentally unstable and a relapsing drug addict, prone to be manipulated by cunning individuals, He becomes weaker if his mental state wavers/loses confidence, and dumping him in the Negative Zone. Key: w/ Mental Blocks | Full Power/The Void Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Super Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Telepathy Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Psychics Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Elemental Users Category:Elementals